Amy and Ty as Life Goes On
by HeartlandFan101
Summary: [AU] Amy and Ty are going to Las Vegas! Will they be able to cope with the changes later on in their lives? Set in season 6 and on. Jack did not suffer a heart attack, and Amy didn't do a clinic in Vegas in this FanFic... I do not own Heartland or it's characters, only the ones I came up with myself.
1. Chapter 1

I** do not own Heartland CBC does.**

**Set in season 6, however Jack does not suffer a heart attack and Amy is not doing a clinic in Vegas. I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 1**

_Amy's P.O.V._

Now that everything is sorted with Georgie and Phoenix , Ty and I have finally decided to go to Vegas. I'm so excited. We leave first thing tomorrow. I still can't belive that Lou thought that Ty and I are eloping...

_Ty's P.O.V._

Yeah baby! Amy and I are going to Vegas! Finally some time _alone_. Now that Georgie is sharing a room with Katie, I can finally sleep in her room and not in the attic or the loft. We leave first thing tomorrow. I can't wait. I got ten days off...

_Amy's P.O.V_

My thought are interrupted by Grandpa saying something.. But I don't know what... "We leave at about 6:30a.m tomorrow morning," Ty answers. I know what Grandpa said as soon as I hear the answer.. I grip Ty's hand beneath the table and squeeze it,he squeezes back. We're eating dinner. As soon as we're done I excuse myself. I know that Ty knows that something is up...

_Ty's P.O.V._

Something is bothering Amy... I'm going to talk to her about it later tonight. Lou went to do the dishes, Jack and Georgie want to do night check. I walk over to Amy's room,knock lightly on the door and open it. She's sitting in the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Once I close the door she gets up and wraps her arms around me. I pull her close and kiss her hair. "Are you alright?" I ask her. Amy just shakes her head. "What's wrong Amy?" I ask. She pulls me onto the bed and push's me down into a sitting position,sits on my lap and puts her head on my shoulder. "I'm scared Ty," she says. "Scared of what?" I ask. "I've been having really bad nightmares... That feel so real," she answers. "Oh Ames," I say pulling her closer. "Why didn't you tell me before?""I didn't think it was a big deal," she says snuggling into my chest. "What are the nightmares about?" I ask."I don't know.."she says and starts crying,"Just random things turning into horror..""Ames,please don't cry," I say kissing her. Amy puts her hand behind my neck gripping my hair. We somehow started french kissing...

_Amy's P.O.V._

Ty and I.. We're french kissing... Suddenly there's a knock on the door,we pull away from each other. Ty pulls me further onto the bed and leans against the headboard. "Come in," we say at the same time. It's Lou.. Suprise,suprise... "Is everything alright,Amy?" she asks. "Yes Lou,everything's fine," I reply. "Okay. GOodnight," she says and then leaves. Once she leaves I bury my face in Ty's shoulder. "Where were we?" I whisper. Ty laughs softly into my hair, putting a hand on my chin, he pulls my head up gently and puts his lips millimeters away from mine , "We should get some rest you know,we have an early start tomorrow and then a long drive ahead," he says. I groan softly.. "I guess you're right," I say to him and quickly kiss him. Then I get up to take a shower. "Will you check that we have everything? Including the passports?" I ask Ty. He nods. I leave the room..

_Ty's_ P.O.V.

My poor baby girl. I make sure we have everything that's important for Vegas,we'll pack our toothbrushes in the morning.

_Amy's P.O.V._

I come back to my room and Ty kisses me (he's the best kisser ever). "I'll be right back,Ames," he says. Ty is the _only_ person who I allow to call me that. I also make sure that we have everything we need. I feel like something is missing but I don't know what... The taste of toothpaste is still in my mouth when Ty comes back. He's faster than usual tonight... I smile at him. The only thing that he's wearing are shorts.

_Ty's P.O.V._

I hang up my towel,walk over to Amy and pick her up. She laughs quietly. I walk over to the bad,put her down,walk over to the other side and lay down beside her. Amy snuggles up into my chest.

_Amy's P.O.V._

"Goodnight,Ty," I say looking at him. "Goodnight,Ames," he answers,reaching o turn off the light and then kissing me goodnight.

**I hope you enjoyed! I will be posting the next chapter soon,all I have to do is type it out ;) But I would love to know what you thought so feel free to review! Until next time,Heartlanders!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like last time I do not own Heartland CBC does.**

**The second chapter of _"Amy and Ty as Life Goes On"_ I do not know how long this story will be exactly ... But I'm almost 100% sure that it will be more than ten chapters.. I forgot to say that if you think a different title would be better for the story feel free to tell me :). I also want to note that I wrote this a while back ... Before I saw some of the season 7 episodes (before Christmas)... To be honest I feel like the story is lame...  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

_Ty's P.O.V._

I'm awoken by Amy when she abruptly sits up and gasps for air. "Amy are you alright?" I ask her, getting extremely worried. I wrap my arms around her. "Oh Ty! That was the worst nightmare yet!" She says while checking the time, " Is it only 3:30?!" She snuggles up against my chest and starts to cry again. I automatically start to hush her and rock her back and forth. She falls asleep at 4:00 a.m. I get up,get ready and t go to the Amy sleep. After making coffee and food for the trip I got and wake Amy up.

_Amy's P.O.V._

I wake up to a fully dressed Ty sitting in the edge if my bed. "What time is it?" I ask him. "4:45 a.m." he answers. "Already?" I say. Ty nods. "I would have woken you up earlier but you needed the rest," he says smiling."Aahh,one of the many reasons why I love you,Ty," I say laughing and stealing a quick kiss. "I love you too,Amy," he says kissing my hair. We both get up,Ty heading toward to the kitchen,while I'm going to the bathroom. I brush my teeth,get dressed and pack away my toothbrush. I go to the kitchen and see that Ty made coffee and waffles for breakfast.

_Ty's_ _P.O.V._

Amy walks over,wraps her arms around me and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her back. We're interrupted by Peter clearing his throat... "Hope I'm not interrupting anything guys," he says with a laugh. He grabs a glass of water and leaves. Amy and I sit down for breakfast. When we're done I go put the bag in the car and make sure we have the map with the route of choice and Amy does the dishes, By the time we're done everyone is up saying goodbye and wishing us a safe trip.

_Amy's P.O.V._

Once in the truck,Ty and I burst into conversation about what we're going to do in Vegas,but not deciding with anything..."You know that Lou's mentioned it, eloping doesn't sound like such a bad idea.." I say after a while, " I don't want or need her to go bridezilla for our wedding... She was bad enough for her own.." I trail off. "What!? Are you saying that you want to elope?" Ty asks laughing. "I don't know.. But I do know that I do want to marry you," I say smiling. "I want to marry you too. Any don't worry you won't go bridezilla," Ty says,taking my hand and kissing it.

* * *

**A big Thank You to JPNightRun** : I will definitely try to do more scene development! Thank you again for reviewing!

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is SOOOO short... I will try make the next one longer-promise.**

**So... I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.. Little short I know.. :) If you think that I should make changes don't be scared to say so ;) Feel free to review also. Until next time,Heartlanders!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Again a big THANK YOU to ****_:_**

_**JPNightRun - You are also awesome !**_

**and**

_**CrazyCowGirl0137547 .  
**_

**Now I was kind of hoping that you could help me come up with a nick-name for Ty. Please,with a cherry on top?! **

* * *

**_Chapter 3 _**

_Ty's P.O.V._

After driving for what felt like forever Amy fell asleep about 80 kilometers before our destination.I park the truck outside the hotel and check the time 3:00 a.m.

* * *

**Note:- The drive from High River,AB,Canada/fictional town Hudson,AB,Canada(in this case) to Las Vegas,NV,USA is 18 hours 30 mins (2036 km) I added time for being stuck in traffic and rest stops,so they left at about 5:30 a.m.**

* * *

_Still Ty's P.O.V._

I decide to not wake Amy up.. I set an am alarm on my phone 4:45a.m 'cause we have to check-in at 5:00 a.m. I hear my phone going off... I move God everything hurts.. I turn the alarm off and look at Amy,she's still sleeping! I gently shake her to wake up. Nothing. I try to kiss her wake up instead... Of course that wake her up."Good morning,Sleeping Beauty," I say laughing. "Morning Ty. What time is it?"she says."4:50 a.m," I reply. "Well what are you waiting for then?" Amy says laughing. I get our bag and we walk towards the hotel. When we walk into the reception area there is this really creepy guy there..Staring right at _my_ _beloved fiancée.._

_Amy's P.O.V._

When Ty and I walk into the hotel reception are a dude is staring right at me... It makes me want to slap him across the face... He's really creeping me out. Ty's arm tightens around my waist and I know that he wants to do the same thing.. Only with a fist... "Mr and Mrs Borden?" he asks. "Yes,that would us," Ty answers,his voice tense. The guys gaze lands on my engagement ring. I just glare at him. He looks away and gets the passkey to our room. "Here is the passkey to your room,"he says."Thank you,"I say,my voice also tense. I check the number on it incase he was being a jerk and gave us the wrong one,but no,number 217,just as we booked. As soon as we're out of earshot, Ty says,"I can't believe he was hitting on you.""I don't like him either," I reply. "I mean,I can see where he's coming from since you're breathtakingly beautiful. But still, what's mine is and I don't like sharing,"he continues."You think I'm beautiful?" I ask him as we reach the door to our room.

_Ty's P.O.V_

"You think I'm beautiful?" Amy asks as we reach the door to our room. "I don't think that you're beautiful. You _are_ beautiful,"I say to her. Once inside we take of our shoes and jackets and climb into bed exhausted and fall asleep in each others arms.

_10:00 a.m.  
_

I wake up when Amy stirs in my arms. I check the time. It's 10:00 a.m. I look at her. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at me. _Soon I'm going to wake up to her in my arms every morning. _"Good morning Ames," I say. "Morning hon,"she answers smiling. After a while she gets up to take a shower and brush her teeth, so I go get my clothes ready for later. When Amy comes out of the shower she's wrapped in a white towel and her hair is wet. "Dude,there's a jacuzzi tub in there," Amy says pointing her thumb in the direction of the bathroom. "What?! A jacuzzi?! You're kidding me!?" I say bouncing up and down like a little kid. "Nope,it's there," Amy replies laughing. I grab my towel and go to the bathroom. Yep.. Jacuzzi is there.. After my shower I brush my teeth and then grab my clothes to get ready.. I have shorts and a t-shirt on with Converse while Amy is wearing denim shorts with a plain tank top and flip-flops.. Not the stuff we wear back home. "You look gorgeous," I say to her smiling. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself,"she says smiling back at me. We head to the hotel restaurant for we get to the lounge the creepy guy is there staring at us.. "What's his problem?" Amy asks. "I don't know,but he's really creeping me out," I reply,pulling her even closer to my side. "I know what you mean.. But lets not let him ruin out time together,okay?" she says "Okay," I say kissing her forehead and pulling out a chair for her. "Why thank you," Amy says grinning at me. I grin back. The place is amazing...Fairy lights,tables for two people,four people and eight people... This place is cool.. Amy orders blue-berry pancakes and a cappuccino and I also order blue-berry pancakes and an espresso.

_About an hour later...  
_

After breakfast Amy and I decided to go see some of the incredible places in Vegas... Casinos,the miniature Eiffel Tower... And so much more..

* * *

**Note:- I have never been to Las Vegas,so sorry for any mistakes... **

* * *

It was _incredible! _By the time we come back it's 5:30 p.m. We sit down at a table and open the menus... There is so much to choose from.. Amy ended up ordering the Mexican Chicken salad and I ordered the Chicken Stir-Fry , we both got water to drink.

* * *

**So.. This is my longest chapter yet. I have a few thing going on in the next chapter... And there was a hint in this chapter for something that WILL happen in a future chapter.. Quite a while away .. but it will be worth the wait. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,Heartlanders!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to try focus this chapter on the nightmares that Amy is having that I mentioned earlier. And yes for those who read the books you will see things that waere in the books. Enjoy! Oh,and I'm still looking for a cute nickname for Ty,so PLEASE help me!  
**

* * *

_Amy's P.O.V._**  
**

After the long day I went to have a shower. After I was done I put on one of Ty's t-shirts and a pair of shorts and went to bed. Minutes after my head hit the pillow I drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

_"Mom,slow down!" I pleaded._

_I jumped when lighting forked straight down through the sky accompanied by an insane clap of thunder. The stallions' hooves crashed into the walls of the trailer again and again as he struggled to escape from his moving prison._

_The tunnel of dark trees loomed up ahead. As we entered, branches closed over the top of the trailer, banging and scraping against it. Every muscle in my body was tense. My heart pounding. My breath was short in my throat._

_The trees on each side of the road swayed as the unrelenting wind and rain bent them against their will. The road seemed black-pitched beneath the tree canopy. Then there was a brilliant flash of lightning and a clap of thunder so loud it sounded as if a cannon had gone off overhead. I screamed and jumped. The horse let out a shriek as a cracking noise echoed through the tunnel._

_Straight in front of us,a tree started to fall._

_Mom braked violently but the tyres failed to grip the flooded surface. The truck skidded down the road, straight into the path over the tree._

_Time slowed down. Powerless to do anything, I watched as the tree fell in horrifying slow motion toward us. For one wild moment I tought we were going to get past, but then with a final creaking, crashing noise, the tree collapsed._

_With startling clarity, in a single second that seemed to last forever,I saw every little detail, every vein of every green,damp leaf. "Mom!" I screamed._

_There was a bang, a sickening feeling of falling,and then nothing._

The scene changes,I was in hospital,looking at Lou.

_Lou said,"Mom...Mom's dead,Amy."_

* * *

I sat up in the bed screaming only to realise what nightmare that was. I started to sob. "Amy?!" Ty says in an alerted voice as he come from the bathroom. Once I looked at him,Ty immediately knew what was wrong. He rushed over to me and wrapped his around me."Shh Amy,it was just a nightmare,shh," Ty says calming me down."It wasn't _just _a nightmare,Ty," I say,"It was one of those awful flashback nightmares to the car accident my Mom and I were in.." "Oh Ames!" Ty says pulling me closer to his chest."Ty,you do realise that I didn't have that nightmare in years?" I asked him. "To be honest,I do,and the anniversary of your moms' death isn't coming up either," Ty answers thoughtfully."I know... But what does it resemble then?" I ask."I don't know,Ames,I don't know. Try to sleep my beautiful girl," Ty said kissing my forehead. I snuggle into his chest as he reaches to turn of the light.

_Ty's P.O.V._

_Why is Amy having nightmares? It doesn't make sense... She only had nightmares like that after her Mom died and then one year after that,coming up to the anniversary of Marion's death..._I turn of the light and lay down,Amy doing the same,then snuggling into my chest. I pull the blanket around us and kiss her hair.

I wake up to my phone ringing. It's Lou.

_"Hey Lou,"_ I say.

_"__Hey Ty,"_ she replies,_"Did I wake you up?"_ she asks.

_"Yup,"_ I say laughing a little.

_"Amy asleep?"_ Lou says.

_"No worries. Yes,she is. Why?"_ I ask curiously.

_"Oh no reason,I just wanted to talk to her. Can you ask her to call me later?"_ she asks... Something is _definitely_ in her mind.

_"I'll ask her,"_ I say.

_"Thanks Ty! Bye!"_ Lou says.

_"Bye,"_ I reply.

I turn on the TV and put my arms around Amy. I'm watching the Mentalist...Ahh Jane.. He's hilarious... Amy turns in my arms and yawns. "Morning hun," she say sleepily. "Morning Ames," I say smiling down at her. "Lou called,she for me to ask you to call her later,she definitely had something on her mind," I add. "She did? I'll call her in a bit," Amy say,still trying to fully wake up. "Ames?" I ask. "Mmmh," Amy replies. "Are you wearing my t-shirt?"I ask, feigning to be horrified. "Maybe," she says laughing. "I'm going to call Lou," she adds. "Okay," I say smiling.

_Amy's P.O.V._

I grab my phone and dial Lou's number,she picks up on the third ring.

_"Hey Lou,"_ I say.

_"Amy,hi. How was your trip? I forgot to ask Ty earlier,"_ Lou answers. Ty's right,something is definitely on her mind.

_"Good,but long. Ty said that you wanted to talk to me,so what's up?"_ I ask her.

_"Georgie. I think she has a crush," _Lou says sounding worried.

_"So? We both had a crush on someone too at her age Lou. She's growing up,she's 12,it was bound to happen sometime.. Why are you so worried about it anyway?" _I ask a little confused.

_"I don't know.. I guess I just don't want her to get hurt.. Or do something stupid," _Lou says after a while.

_"Lou calm down, it's a crush. It's not like Georgie has a boyfriend who's going to dump her and she's going to be heartbroken for weeks,"_ I say matter-of-factly.

_"I_ _guess you're right,thanks Amy,"_ Lou says and I know she has a smile on her face.

_"No problem. When are the adoption papers coming?"_ I ask curiously.

_"In a couple of weeks,"_ Lou replies.

_"That isn't too far away,"_ I say.

_"You're right,it's not. I better go start making brunch,"_ Lou says.

_"Okay. Give my niece a kiss for me,"_ I say smiling.

_"I will. Bye,_" Lou answers.

_"Bye,"_ I say and hang up.

"Breakfast at the restaurant or room service?" Ty asks. "Room service," I say.

* * *

**Thank you _JPNightRun_ for reviewing chapter 3 , _LK_ and_ GKB_ for reviewing chapter 1 and_ LK_ again for chapter 2. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 5 coming soon! Until next time,Heartlanders!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A few days later...**_

_Ty's P.O.V._

Like before, I wake up to Amy sitting up and gasping for air. "Ames?" I ask. Amy says nothing and starts to cry. I put my arms around her. "What what this nightmare about?" I ask her."Um.. The creepy guy from the reception.. He was in this room..And .. And he..Um.. He tried to do I don't know what to me..." Amy trails of and starts crying again. "Amy,I won't let him near you,okay?" I say pulling her closer. Ames just nods and I kiss her forehead. Even in the dark I can see her smile,I smile back at her and kiss the tip of her nose. "What time is it?" Amy asks. I check my phone. "3:30 ," I say. Amy groans. "Come 'ere," I say,pulling Amy so close that there is no more room between us. "You cold,Ames?" I ask her. I mean the she's only wearing one of my t-shirts and a pair of shorts.. She shakes her head. I pull the blanket tightly around us anyway. We soon drift off into a peaceful sleep,Amy in my arms,her head and arms laying on my chest.

_**6:00 p.m. - same** **day...**_

_Amy's P.O.V._

Walking out of the bathroom, I decide to call Georgie. I get ready for dinner,putting on jeans and a sweatshirt. I grab my phone and dial Georgie picks up on the fourth ring

_"Hey Amy!" _Georgie says excitedly.

_"Hey Georgie,how things going?" _I say.

_"Well.. I.. I really like this new boy at school,"_ she says a little shyly.

_"Aww,tell me more,"_ I say.

_"Quit with the 'awwing' please. His name is Steven,he's really nice and he's a great friend. He loves horse too and he even heard of you before. But whatever you do,please don't tell Lou,"_ She says,pleading at the end.

_"He sound great Georgie. Don't worry, I won't tell her," _I say reassuringly.

_"But you're terrible with secrets,"_ Georgie say laughing a little.

_"Hey! Ty and I hid our engagement for days,remember?" _I say feigning to be hurt.

_"Fine you win. If you were able to keep that a secret, then you'll be fine with this_ _too," _she says laughing again.

_"Thanks Georgie," _I laugh into the phone. I hear Lou calling her for dinner.

_"I gotta go to dinner. Can we talk about it more when you and Ty get back from Vegas?" _she says into the phone.

_"We sure can. Now go to dinner,"_ I say.

_"Thanks Amy,"_ Georgie says.

_"No problem. Bye," _I say.

_"Bye Amy," _Georgie says and hangs up.

_**20 minutes** **later...**_

"Ready for dinner?" Ty asks _finally_ walking out of the bathroom. "I am," I say to him. "What took you so long?" I ask. "Oh no reason," he says laughing. When we reach the lounge the creepy guy is there. "Ames,can you go get us a table?" Ty asks protectively. "Sure,but don't do anything stupid," I say. "Thank you. Don't worry,I'm not planning to break his face," he says kissing my hair.

_Ty's P.O.V._

"Can I talk to you?" I ask walking up to the creepy guy. "Yeah,sure," he says. "Well first of all, I'm Ty Borden," I introduce myself. "I'm Mike Chadwick," Mike introduces himself. "Cool,hey. Second of all,why do keep on staring at my fiancée? It's creeping the hell out of her," I say protectively. "Sorry for creeping her out. She remind me of someone.. That horse whisperer from Alberta,Canada... I don't remember her name," he admits. "Amy Fleming?" I ask. "Yeah, her!" he says. "That's because she _is _Amy Fleming," I say,trying not to laugh,and succeeding. "Oh," is everything that he says. "Are you okay?" I ask him,ever so slightly worried. "Yeah.. I just never thought I would see her in real life," he says. "Oh. Well I gotta go to dinner. It was nice meeting you," I say. "It was nice meeting you too," he says,"Bye." "Bye," I reply. "And Amy Fleming is not a horse whisperer," I say over my shoulder.

When I sit down Amy checks my knuckles. "Don't worry I didn't punch him. We just talked for a bit," I say. "Okay,I believe you. So.. What did you find you?" Amy says. "Well,his name is Mike Chadwick,and he kinda' recognised you.. He said that you remind him of that horse whisperer from Alberta,Canada.. And I said that's because you are that horse whisperer.. And he was so shocked.. And when I was leaving I said that you're not a horse whisperer," I say,laughing at the end. "Oh and he apologised for creeping you out,and don't worry I didn't mention the nightmares," I say smiling at the love of my life. When the waiter comes we order dinner,Amy getting a chicken salad while I got vegetable stew.

"I have an idea," Amy says while we're walking to our hotel room. "Really? And what might that be?" I ask. "You'll see," she replies grinning from ear to ear. _I can't wait to marry her. _When I close the door,Amy wraps her arm around my neck,playing with my hair and looking lovingly into my eyes. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close. I lean down to kiss her. It's one of those long,deep,passionate kisses. After a while Amy drags me onto the bed, unbuttoning my shirt on the way.. While kissing me..

**_Sometime later... The same night..  
_**

_Amy's P.O.V.  
_

After Ty and I spend some time _alone_ I get up to grab a bottle of water out of the mini fridge that's in the room,wearing Ty's shirt. While taking a drink I walk back to the bed. I put the bottle down and lay down,snuggling into Ty's chest. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair. "I want that shirt back later," Ty says,laughing softly. "I'll think about it," I say laughing. "I love you,Amy Fleming," he says lovingly. "I love you too,Ty Borden and I can't wait to marry you," I say lovingly too, kissing his lips softly. Ty smiles a wide,happy smile. My smile. "I can't wait to marry you either Amy," Ty says.

_Ty's P.O.V._

_I can't wait to marry you. _Amy's words are still ringing in my ears. I start to tickle her stomach. "Ty!" she bursts out laughing, "Please no!" So I stop and lean down to kiss her belly button,which is pierced. I remember when she got it done. The jewel catches my eye, it's a silver band with a small silver stud and the top and a small horse at the bottom. It's the one I gave her for her 19th Birthday. Amy notices that I'm looking at it and asks ,"What?" "I'm just glad that you like it," I say. "Like it? I love it, Ty. Almost as much as I love you," she says, yawning. "Bedtime?" I ask her. "Definitely," Amy replies, snuggling into my chest once more. "What time do you want to het up at tomorrow?" I ask her seriously. "Seven-ish? Then get ready ,pack, get breakfast,get take-out sandwiches,checkout and leave," she replies,smiling softly, "Now lets get some sleep," Ames adds with a yawn.

_Amy's P.O.V._

I wake up to Ty turning off the alarm on his phone. I groan. "Is it morning already?" I ask him. "Yeppp," he says,grinning,probably at my expresion..He gets up out of bed and pulls me up with him. After getting ready,packing,eating and getting food for the trip , and checking out,we're finally making our way to Ty's truck. _Hey Lou! We__'re leaving Vegas in a few,We're going to the Grand Canyon. Back home the day after tomorrow, we're going to go to Ty's when we get to Hudson and then come by the ranch later that day. Amy. _I send Lou the text as we pull out of the parking lot. By the time we do pull out of the parking lot it's 8:30 a.m.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and what I did with the creepy guy situation!**_**  
**_

_**JPNightRun -** Haha! I wish I could take credit for the nightmare scene. I actually took it out if the first Heartland book 'Coming Home' . I just put in into Amy's P.O.V. instead of the third P.O.V. that the books are written in :) And thanks for reviewing_

**_LK -_**_ Thank you for reviewing! No worries , I saw the review for chapter 3 :) Thank you for helping me for the search for Ty's cute nickname, I really appreciate it!_

**_GKB -_**_Thanks for reviewing! I turned it into a Vegas Vacation, so Amy isn't doing the clinic. The reason for the nightmares will be in the next chapter on the one after that :) If there is a reason..._

**_Tamyshipper4ever -_**_THANK YOU! Don't worry, I would never be able to do that because I would not be able to handle that either. The 'reason' will be coming soon :)_

**Like I just mentioned I will be posting the 'reason' for the nightmares in chapter 6 or 7. I want to thank all of you for reading the story! I love reading what you think,so feel free to review or private message me :) Until next time,Heartlanders!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Grand Canyon!

**A/N : To be honest I have taken this story down a different path compare to the original one that I wrote, but the main things are still the same,the biggest difference is that this one is going to be a lot longer :) More detail of what Amy and Ty did in Vegas will be in a chapter,because I didn't want to type in out twice so I'm going to write in down when Amy and Ty are telling the family what they did in Vegas... Did that even make sense? I also updated chapter 5 because I had an idea of Amy and Ty going to see the Grand Canyon.. I have never been there so,if any of you have,excuse my lack of knowledge since I got everything online :) PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER,QUESTION FOR ALL YOU FABULOUS READERS!  
**

* * *

_Amy's P.O.V._**  
**

After 6 hours journey that was actually only a 4 and a half hour drive... Traffic was terrible.. We finally got to the El Tovar Hotel in Grand Canyon Village. I can see the excitement in Ty's eyes. It makes me extremely happy to see him this excited. El Tovar Hotel is beautiful,it has an amazing view of the Grand Canyon. It has a pioneer look to it. I've never seen anything like it.. Then again I haven't travelled much... I'm hoping for some more Ty and I time tonight,we're always so busy when we're at home and somebody is always likely to interrupt... "Ready to go?" Ty says, interrupting my thoughts. "Yup!" I answer. Ty grabs our bag and we head to the hotel reception. We check in and head to our room. "No creepy guys hitting on my fiancée,hmm, I like this place," Ty says as we walk out of the elevator. "What?" I say surprised. He's so jealous. "Nothing," Ty replies rather sheepishly. "You're jealous," I say laughing. "I am not," he says laughing too as he open the door to our room. "What do you wanna' do?" I ask when he puts down our bag. We look at each other. "Explore!" We say in synchronization.

We walk into the hotel lobby and look around the little tourist shop that's there **(A/N: I have no idea if there actually is one in the hotel or what the hotel looks like inside.)** We decide to get some things for Lou,Katie,Georgie,Grandpa,Dad,Peter,Scott and ourselves. **(A/N: Things that they bought will be revealed later.) **After we pay we mak our way to the truck. I take out the guide-book we got and look where wo could go. "How about Shoshone Point?" I ask Ty. "Sounds perfect," he says. "Do you want to go see the Horseshoe Bend on our way back home?" I say. "Definitely," he replies smiling. Finally here,Ty parks the truck in the car park. Getting out of the truck and making our way down the trail. Ty brought the camera obviously. Ty takes my hand and laces hos fingers through mine. I lean my head on his arm. He chuckles softly. "What?!" I say. "Nothing,just reminds me of our walks back home," Ty answers smiling down at me. We slowly make our way down the trail,chatting away. "You know we should start wedding plans when we get home,but we shouldn't tell Lou..." I say. "Mmm,I like the way you're thinking Ms Fleming," he replies,grinning from ear to ear. "But you're right,let's keep it from Lou for as long as possible,afterall it is _our _wedding," he adds, kissing my hair.

_Ty's P.O.V._

Amy and I are making our way to Shoshone Point right now. We've met two other couples and one family,that means no-one should be there,as there were only three cars in the car park.

AHHH! We're finally here! I take a photo of Amy when she's not looking,her back is toward me,looking out at the Canyon. I set a timer on the camera and press the the button. I have 30 seconds. I run up to Amy and wrap my arms around her waist,making sure we're facing the camera from the side. Amy wraps her arms around my neck, I lean down to kiss her. She kisses me back. I know the camera should go off just about now,we continue kissing for another 2 minutes or so. When we pull apart,we still stand there our arms wrapped around each other. We're just standing here like that,enjoying the view. "Can I take a picture of us in this pose?" Amy asks. "Of course," I reply. She pulls away and walks over to the camera and presses the button **(A/N: I ****forget what the button is called.. So sorry..I wouldn't mind of you tell me :D)** She jogs back and wraps her arms around me,placing her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her too. Both of us are smiling at the camera. When we hear it go off,we walk over to it and I pick it up. Deciding to go back to the truck,we look at the photographs as we walk. "Did you seriously take a photo of me while I wasn't looking?" Amy asks when we reach the one I took of just her,facing the Grand Canyon. "Maybe," I say sheepishly. "I love it," Amy says grinning,wrapping both of her arms around my waist as we walk. I turn the camera off and hang it around my neck. Reaching the end of the trail , because turns out we were looking at the photographs for some time... It's 6:30 p.m...

As I turn the engine off Amy grabs the bag of things we bought. Amy and I are walking to the hotel restaurant. "Thank you," Amy and I say in synchronization as the waitress hands us our menus. I can see that she is flirting with me but I ignore her. Amy noticed too.. As soon as the waitress turned around Amy starts glaring at her.. If looks could kill then the waitress would be a gonnar... "Who's jealous now,huh?" I ask,doing my best not to laugh. "I'm not jealous," Amy replies laughing. The waitress comes again,"May I take your orders?" she asks. "Please," I say,looking at Amy. "I'll have the steak with potatoes on the side and water please," Amy says. The waitress looks at me. "Make that twice,please," I say smiling a little. The waitress nods and looks at me through long eyelashes before leaving.

_Amy's P.O.V._

"So we're leaving a 8:30 a.m. tomorrow?" I ask. "Yup," Ty replies. "Food's coming," I say. "Some people never change," Ty says laughing.

Ty and I are making our way to our hotel room. Ty wraps his arm around my waist,pulling me close. I lean my head against his shoulder,sighing happily. Reaching our room Ty takes out the key and opens the door. As soon as he closes and locks the door he wraps his arms around my waist and leans down to kiss me, I smile happily. _On the same page... _I kiss him back,my hands playing with his hair. I tilt my head to the side,Ty lets his tongue break the invisible barrier into my mouth. I moan as his hands slip beneath my tank top. I start to unbutton his shirt quickly. Now finished I take it of his shoulders and drop it on the ground,my hands playing with the hem of the t-shirt he had underneath while Ty's hands climb up my back,pulling my tank top up. I lightly grip the hem of Ty's t-shirt and start pulling it up.. I pull away from him for a split second to pull the t-shirt over his head,Ty grips my tank top and pulls it over my hand,dropping it on the ground as I drop his t-shirt on the ground too. Ty kisses my neck,making me moan. Ty is standing here shirtless,kissing my neck, while I stand here in a bra... Ty picks me up and carries me to the bed,I wrap my legs around his waist,his lips returning to mine...

* * *

**So.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the TAMY fluff! Also sorry that it took me longer to update than usual..**

**Now onto the question I have for you... The idea came to me when LK and GKB mentioned eloping.. So would you like me to do a one-shot/short story about TAMY eloping in Vegas,but it will NOT be part of this story _'Amy and Ty as Life Goes On' _ ? Tell me what you think! Thank you for the reviews everyone! Next chapter Amy and Ty will be returning from their vacation nd will give them the gifts (I will tell you what they are) and what they did,though that may be in chapter 8 also. Until next time,Heartlanders!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the feedback on chapter 6!  
**

**I also want to say that,they didn't really do much at the Grand Canyon since it was a roughly a 24 hr stop, and I said at the beginning of the last chapter, the were stuck in traffic for about 2 hours, and since I travel a day-and-a-half journey from Ireland to Czech Republic every summer, I know what it's like and how tired you get in the car,so please don't mention about the lack of detail about what TAMY did here and there again,please. I also never went to the USA so I - in reality - have no idea what things really look like, I do get everything from pictures and other things online. I'm also focusing on school work right now, so I know that chapters could be longer or more detailed. I just want everyone to enjoy this story :).  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_  
**

_Ty's P.O.V.  
_

I wake up,feeling Amy and I's naked bodies against each other. Last nights event flooding back to my mind. I smile Amy's smile,looking down at her, she's still asleep, looking extremely peaceful. I really don't want to wake her up, but I have to... Or not... Amy stirs in my arms, slowly but surely waking up. She opens her eyes, yawns and smiles my favourite smile. "Good morning Ames," I say. "Morning Boo," Amy says.

_Amy's __P.O.V._

I stir in Ty's arms, both of our bodies free of clothing. I open my eyes and yawn,then I smile. Last nights event flooding back,making me happy. "Good morning Ames," Ty says, smiling my favourite smile. "Morning Boo," I say. _Boo? Since when do I say Boo? _Ty grins and leans down and kisses me. I kiss back. Passionately. I moan lightly. And with that, Ty pulls me on top of him. Our bare chests against each other. Our lips connected with sweet, passionate kisses.

_6:30 a.m._

Currently (after our morning make-out session), Ty is in the shower,and I'm getting our clothes and gifts for my family and Scott packed away. I'm wearing my dark blue wash skinny jeans,black Converse sneakers, and rock chic white tank top,with one of Ty's hoodies tied around my waist. Ty comes out of the bathroom wearing boxer briefs, making me blush for no particular reason... I look down hoping that he didn't see my pink cheeks. Ty gets dressed and grabs our toiletries from the bathroom and puts them into our bag. "Are you alright?" Ty asks, looking worried, which he probably is, my sweet, over-protective, lovable, adorable fiancé. "Yup, I'm happy," I say, smiling at him. "Yeah?" he says, smiling too. "Yeah," I say. And with that Ty puts on his shoes and we head to the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

_6:45 a.m._

"I'll have the scrambled eggs with toast and a black coffee," Ty says. "And I'll have the grilled sandwich with ham and cheese and a cappuccino," I say to the waitress,who isn't hitting on Ty. Thankfully. Wow I really am jealous. "So, we're going to go to Horseshoe Bend on our way home, while passing Page go for lunch, and go,if hungry or need to go to the bathroom we stop at a McDonald's or another fast food restaurant?" I ask Ty. "Yeah, I think that covers it," he says smiling softly. A different waitress brings us our food, fluttering her lashes at Ty... We dig into our food,which is delicious.

_7:30 a.m._

_Ty's P.O.V._

Walking out of the hotel restaurant, Amy says, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick." _Perfect._ I walk into the gift shop and to the counter, Adam see's me and reaches for a box. A smile is forcing it's way to my face. He opens the box as soon as I'm in front of him,revealing a white gold necklace with a charm of the letter 'A' and a horseshoe **(A/N: My inspiration for this necklace come's from Amber's necklace). **"It's perfect. Thanks man," I say to Adam and hand him my credit card. "No problem," he replies. He puts the card into the machine and I type in my pin number. He hands me the receipt and I put in into my pocket, along with the box and walk out of the store to wait for Amy.

She _finally _walks out of the ladies-room.. What do women do in there for so long? I wrap my arm around her shoulders as we head to our room.

_8:00 a.m._

"Ready to hit the road,Ames?" I say as me walk out of our hotel room. We decided to leave earlier then we planned. "I am," Amy relies, taking my hand. I kiss her head as we walk down the hall, to the check in/out desk and check out. I unlock the truck, walk over to the other side to open Amy's door, 'cause I'm a gentleman. She climbs in and I put our bag at her feet, not wanting to put it in the back and shut the door. Shutting my door I start the engine and pull out of the parking lot and head down S Entrance Road.

"Excited to be heading home?" I ask Amy.

"Yeah,I miss Spartan and Grandpa... And everyone else. Are you?" Amy replies.

"Yeah, I miss them too," I say."So when do we start wedding plans?" I add.

"Umm.. The day after tomorrow?" Ames says.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," I say.

"Do you want to start looking for our own place?" Amy asks, after a while.

"I'd love to, we can start when-ever you like," I reply, smiling.

"Really?" Amy says.

"Yeah, I mean we've got nothing to lose, and if it's okay with Jack I can move in until we get married. We can move your things into the attic if you like," I say.

"That's a great idea! We'll ask Grandpa when we get home, but we'll do it when the rest of the family isn't around, 'cause you know hoe Lou is... " Amy says, smiling my favourite smile.

"It's a deal," I say, glancing at her.

_2 hours and 30 minutes later..._

_Amy' P.O.V._

"We're actually here!" I say to Ty, grinning. "We are," Ty replies, pecking my lips. I grab two bottles of water and put them into my bag. Ty grabs the camera as we get out of the truck and we head for the short trail to the Horseshoe Bend Overlook hand in hand.

"Ty, can I have the camera?" I ask. "Sure," he replies, handing it to me. "Can I take a photo of you?" I ask, as if needing to ask his permission. "You can," he say, smiling. I snap the picture, making sure that Ty is in focus and the background isn't and show it to him. "I like that one," Ty says, still smiling. "Good," I reply. I take out a bottle of water to have a drink. "Is that Amy Fleming?" I hear somebody say, making me almost choke on my water. I swallow and turn around, seeing a girl who looks like she's 8 or so years old. "I am," I reply, smiling at her."WOW! I'm Emily, 8 years old and I love you so much, I saw the miracle girl video, I thought it was amazing. Can I take a photo with you?" Emily says, obviously very excited. "You can and thank you," I say. A lady, who look to be about in her early 30's comes over, whom I'm guessing is her mom and says, Hi,I'm Maria, Emily's mom." "Hey,I'm Amy Fleming," I introduce myself. "Mom, will you take a picture of Amy and me?" Emily asks her mother. Ty who has been watching the whole thing gives me a look that says '_Do you want me to take a picture too?_' and I nod. "I will,honey," Maria says to her daughter. Ty and Maria stand in front of Emily and I, our backs to the Horseshoe Bend. I put my arm around Emily's shoulder. "Smile," Maria says. I smile and Emily does too. Ty and Maria snap a few pictures. "Thank you so much," Emily says. "You're welcome," I say hugging her, she hugs back. "Bye Amy!" Emily says. "Bye Emily," I say. "Bye Maria," I add, shaking her hand. "Bye Amy. Thank you," Maria replies. "No problem," I say.

"Wow, that was so cool," I say to Ty.

"It was," he replies, kissing my head.

"Let's go back to the truck and go to Page, I'm starving," I say, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Like I said some people never change," he says laughing, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

_Ty's P.O.V._

The waiter comes up to take our orders... "I'll have the Vegetarian Chilli and a water," Amy says. "I'll also have the Vegetarian Chilli and a water," I say to him. "I'll have that for you in a couple of minutes," he says before leaving. Amy puts her hand on the table and I take, rubbing it with my thumb, like I usually do. "When are you going to school?" Amy asks, after a while in a comfortable silence. "Friday, I have two lectures and then the following Friday I have an exam. Why?" I say. "Oh, just wondering," Amy answers, smiling softly. The waiter brings us our food and drinks. "Thank you," Amy and I say in synchronization. We dig in. "This is _almost _as good as the Vegetarian Chili at Maggie's, but just almost," Amy says. "I have to agree, I don't think there is a place better for meals than Maggie's," I say. "Mmmm... And no better place for milkshakes, sandwiches, pie, coffee... " Amy trail off, gazing at me. "What?!" I ask her. "I love you so much," she says, smiling softly. "I love you too," I say smiling back at her.

I unlock the truck and Amy climbs in, not waiting for me to open her door. I climb in and look at her intently. "What?!" Amy asks me.. Looking rather curious. "Just thinking how lucky I am to have such an intelligent, caring, talented, loving fiancée," I saw looking her straight in the eye. She doesn't say anything and presses her lips tho mine. I kiss back, After a little while Amy pulls away. "Ready to hit the road?" she asks, laughing softly. "I sure am," I say, starting the engine.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing for you guys! Again thank you for your reviews everyone, including guests! I really appreciate them.. Even if I don't like them... Feel free to review and send in requests! I'm going to start working on the TAMY one-shot/short story today. I'm hoping to have it up by next Wednesday, but I don't know... Until next time, Heartlanders!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_10:40 a.m._

_Amy's P.O.V._

"Ty," I say as I pull up to the trailer. Nothing. "Ty," I say and shake him lightly. Still nothing. I kiss his hair softly..."Mmgh," Ty groans. "Ty," I burst out laughing. "Huh?! What?! Where am I?!" he mumbles... "I just pulled up to the trailer," I say grinning at his reaction. "Oh," Ty says, looking out the window. I laugh again. "Come on sleepy head," I say climbing out the truck, as does Ty, I lock the truck and walk over to the trailer, unlocking the door. Ty follows me inside and closes the door, behind himself. We take our shoes off and climb into bed, my head on Ty's chest, while his arms are around me protectively.

I roll over when my phone rings. I take it out of my pocket and look at the callers ID. _Lou. What now?! _I check the time. _5:30. No wonder she's calling, dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes... Decline or pick up? _ I don't do anything, just wait for her to hand up herself, not wanting her to think that I'm ignoring her...

"Ty,wake up! We need to go," I say as I get of the bed, practically dragging Ty with me.

"What?" Ty says.

"Come on, Lou will kill us if we're not home for dinner," I say, putting on my shoes.

"Oh God! What time is it?" he says getting up.

"5:30," I reply.

"We slept for hours," he says, also putting on his shoes. "Come on," he says, pulling me out the door.

_Ty's P.O.V. _

Turning onto the Heartland drive, I say, "You want to go see the horses first?" "You bet!" Amy replies. I pull up to the barn as quietly as possible. Amy climbs out of the truck as soon as it stops moving. I laugh softly, following her lead. I see opening the door to Spartan's stall and giving him a big hug and a carrot. I walk over to Harley's stall and open the door. "Hey boy. Did you miss me? 'Cause I missed you," I say hugging him and patting his neck at the same time.

I grab our bag and hang it over my shoulder. Amy laces her fingers through mine as we walk up to the house, both anticipating on the questions that everyone will ask. We open and close the door as quietly as possible, the first person to notice us is Georgie. Both Amy and I put a finger to our mouths quickly. Georgie nods slightly and casually walks up to us, Remi at her heals.

"Hi guys," she whispers, giving us a tight hug.

"Hey Georgie," Amy and I say in synchronization, also hugging her tightly. When we pull away Amy bends down to cuddle Remi.

"Hey Rem," she says, scratching Remi's ear.

"Georgie is somebody at the door?" Lou yells, the sound coming from Katie and Georgie's room.

"Maybe, maybe not," Georgie yells back, obviously trying to not laugh.

"What?! AMY! TY!" Lou exclaims, giving Amy a hug, not letting go.

"Lou, I'm not the only one that came home," Amy says, looking at me, grinning.

"Sorry Ty," Lou says, giving me a tight hug. "It's fine Lou." I say, giving Amy a _'help me' _look. She just grins again. By then everyone heard the noise and came into the kitchen.

"Hey you two," Jack says, giving us a light hug.

"Hi honey, hey Ty," Tim says, also hugging us - quickly.

"Hey guys," Peter says coming into the kitchen with a sleepy Katie in his arms.

"Auntie Amy! Uncle Ty!" Katie exclaims, reaching her arms out to Amy. Amy takes her from Peter and sits Katie at her hip.

"Hey pretty girl," Amy says kissing her forehead.

"Hi," Katie says, putting her head in the crook of Amy's neck.

"Hi uncle Ty," she says looking up at me and reaching her arms at me.

"Hey Katie," I say taking her from Amy and kissing her hair.

"Hi everyone," I say after they finally lat us speak.

"He guys," Amy says to them, taking Katie from me.

_Amy's P.O.V._

I snuggle into Ty's chest as we sit on the couch as we wait for Grandpa after dinner. We told him that we want to talk to him about something.

"What do you two want to talk to me about?" Grandpa asks as he sits down in his chair next to the fireplace.

"Well Grandpa, Ty and I have been thinking and we were wondering if.. If Ty could move in and if we could turn the attic into our room until we find our own place, and we want to know if that's okay with you," I say looking at Ty, who smiles and squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"Of course you can. I mean you are mature enough and you don't have to rush into finding your own place, I like having the two of you around, but yes the two you can move into the attic," Grandpa says smiling.

"Really?" both Ty and I say at the same time.

"Yes,really," Grandpa says, still smiling. I run over to him and give a tight hug.

"Thank you!" I say as I pull away.

"Thank you Jack!" Ty says, walking over and hugging Grandpa lightly.

"Grandpa, please don't tell anyone though," I say smiling lightly.

"I won't don't worry," he says, smiling too.

"So will you _finally_ tell us what you did in Vegas?" Lou says, coming into the room, everyone else following her, with the exception of Katie, since she's already asleep.

"Fine, fine, "I say laughing. Everyone sits down. I look at Ty and sigh quietly.

"So?" Lou says excitedly.

"Well we went to the Ethel M Chocolate Factory Tour, and it was absolutely _incredible _, we have something from Vegas and the Canyon for everyone of you, but we'll give it to you tomorrow cause I'm too tired to unpack," I say, smiling,not mentioning that we have something for Scott too, my head resting on Ty's shoulder.

"Anybody home?" Lisa's voice come from the kitchen.

"In the living room Lisa," I call out.

"Are the two of you back already?" she asks Ty and I.

"Yeah, we got to Heartland an hour ago," Ty says, while Lou moves over so Lisa can sit down.

"Wait. Are you saying you went to the Ethel M Chocolate Factory Tour? Without me?!" Lou asks.

"Yes Lou, we did," I say, then look at Ty giving him the _'continue' _look.

"We also went to the Auto Collection at The Quad," Ty says and Georgie rolls her eyes.

"Sounds boring to some of you, but it was pretty awesome," I say defending Ty. "We also went _indoor skydiving_ which was absolutely _awesome,_" I add, grinning.

"INDOOR SKYDIVING?" Georgie exclaims. "That is not fair," she adds faux anger in her voice though she is grinning. Both Ty and I laugh.

"We also went to the Cactus Gardens, it was so beautiful," I say.

"Aswell as going around Vegas looking at monuments, tourist attractions and a smaller casino and the one in the hotel," Ty continues.

"And then the Canyon we went to Shoshone Point and on our way hom we went to Horseshoe Bend," I say, smiling at the memories. _I'm so tired. I want to go to bed. _"I'm going to bed," I say standing up and pulling Ty up with me. "Goodnight," I add.

"Goodnight," Ty says.

"Goodnight," everyone says.

We walk into my room and grab our toothbrushes and walk into the bathroom to well, brush our teeth. When I walk into my room Ty is already wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and laying down in bed. I change into one of Ty's older t-shirts and a pair of warm and fluffy pyjama pants. I climb into bed and snuggle up to Ty, while he wraps his arms around me.

"You want to watch a movie Ames?" Ty asks.

"Yeah," I say, smiling softly.

"_'__Legally Blonde__'_?" Ta asks.

"Please," I say, nodding. _'Legally Blonde'_ is one of my favourite movies.

Ty grabs my laptop and turns it on, smiling at my background, which is a photo of the two of us shortly after our engagement. I sit up, Ty doing to the same and turns on the movie. I lean my head on his muscular shoulder.

**_1 hour later.._**

_Ty's P.O.V.  
_

I look at Amy to see that she has fallen asleep. I turn the movie off and put Amy's laptop on the floor and gently put my arm around her waist and under her knees and lay her down. Then laying down myself, turning of the lamp and wrapping my arms around Amy and she snuggles up to me in her sleep.

* * *

**And that's chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed it!  
**

**_GKB- _**_Thank you so much! No eloping in this story, but I am working on a one-shot/short-story where they do elope, and it was partially inspired from one of your reviews :) You'll have to read and find out! Yes, that's what I'm hoping for, I was thinking of using the ranch that Amy and Ty looked at in 702 ;).  
_

**_JPNightRun-_**_Thank you ;)  
_

**_LK-_**_ T__hank you. I thought since the Heartland is/was doing the Cruise with a Cause it would be a nice touch :)_

**_ 3-_**_Thank you! ;) I really, really appreciate you following me and my story! I really do! I hope you enjoy!_

**I'm thinking of adding a good few thing into this story from season 7, but Amy's head injury and her leaving will not be in the storyline... Not a Prince Ahmed either, but somebody else... **

**Feel free to review! Until next time, Heartlanders!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_Amy's P.O.V.  
_

I gently get out of Ty's grip and sit up, heading out of my room and walking to the kitchen I see Lisa's truck parked outside of the house... I grab a glass of water and head back to my room. I check the time on my phone... It's 5:30... I grab my laptop, the camera and two memory sticks. I start sorting out the photographs from Ty and I's vacation, deleting the ones the ones that are blurry and aren't pretty. I put all of the the photographs onto the first memory stick and label the folder 'Vegas Vacation', then I copy some of that have Ty and I on them to the other memory stick to get them printed in Hudson. I put the camera and memory sticks on my night stand and my laptop on the ground when Ty rolls over and wraps his arms around my waist in his sleep. I sigh happily. I hear someone walking around the house and Remi at my door. I get up carefully not to wake Ty and let her in, looking down the hall to see Grandpa and Lisa cuddled up on the couch. I quietly close my door and go back to bed. Ty instantly wraps his arms around me. I check the time to see that it's 6:00 a.m. I put my head in Ty's on chest and close my eyes.

_**7:00 a.m.**_

"Auntie Amy! Auntie Amy!" I hear Katie say. I open my eyes and see her sitting on the end of my bed.

"Morning Katie," I say, smiling gently and sitting up.

"Hi Auntie Amy," she says, "Uncle Ty! Uncle Ty!" she continues, shaking Ty roughly.

"Hmmm," Ty groans, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Hi Uncle Ty!" she exclaims, crawling onto Ty's lap. I can imagine Ty and I's children doing the same thing in the morning, the image plastering a loving smile on my face.

"Ames, are you okay?" Ty says, touching my arm gently.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," I say, still smiling. I lean my head on his shoulder and looking at Katie. Ty kisses my head.

"You girls want some breakfast?" he asks.

Katie nods her head wildly while I say,"Yes please!" I get out of bed a take Katie into my arms and sitting her on my hip. Ty climbs out of bed too and heads for the door, grabbing both of our phones on the way. Remi following is out.

_Ty's P.O.V._

I put a plate of pancakes in front of Amy and give her a fork. Katie sitting on her lap. The image absolutely heartwarming.

"Thank you," Amy says, taking the fork and cutting a piece of the pancakes and giving it to Katie.

"You're welcome," I say, kissing her hair, I sit down and start eating my own plate of pancakes.

"This is weally good Uncle Ty," Katie says over a mouthful of food.

"Thanks Katie, I'm glad you like it," I say, smiling at her.

"You need to make breakfast more often," Amy says with a laugh. "Or teach me how to cook," she adds.

"Hmm... I'd quite like that," I says chuckling softly. "Oh, and what's Lisa's truck doing outside?" I ask after a while of comfortable silence.

"I don't know... When I let Remi into our room Grandpa and Lisa were cuddled up on the couch and that was around 6:00.. Maybe they went for a ride," Amy replies, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Katie will you get Georgie for some pancakes?" Amy asks Katie when we finish. Katie nods and runs off.

"You want to go for a ride later?" I ask Amy as I start washing the dishes.

"Of course I do," she says, smiling at me softly.

"I heard someone made pancakes," Georgie says coming into the kitchen, Katie her arms.

"Yup," I say, handing Amy the second plate to dry and taking the clean one from her to get Georgie some pancakes.

"Here you go," I say handing them to her, a fork on the side of the plate.

"Thanks Ty," she says, digging in.

Amy heads to the bathroom while I go to her bedroom. Or is it our bedroom? I get changed and head to the bathroom. I meet Amy in the hall and kiss her forehead quickly. I brush my teeth and go to the kitchen and see that Lou's up.

"Morning Lou," I say.

"Hey Ty, thanks for making the girls breakfast," Lou relies, smiling gently.

"No problem. Since when can Katie open bedroom doors?" I ask, knowing that Katie can get out of her bed with ease these days.

"She can do what?" Lou ask looking at her youngest daughter.

"Yeah... She, um, woke Amy and I up this morning.." I say trailing off, looking at Katie too.

"She must have figured it out recently," Lou says, as if someone had just slapped her across the face.

"Lou are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just can't believe how fast she's growing," she replies, looking at me again.

I chuckle. "Can you do me a favour?" I ask her.

"Sure. What's up?" she replies to my question.

"Can you make a batch of your cookies? Amy and I are going on a ride later," I say.

"Course I can. Something special up?" she says, pure curiosity in her voice.

"Not really, just figured we could have a good snack," I say.

"Okay," she says at the same as Amy comes into the kitchen.

"Hey Lou," Amy says, yawning.

"Hi Amy," Lou says smiling at her younger sister.

"Ty, you need to be here in the morning more often," Georgie says, coming out of nowhere.

Amy and I look at each and stifle a laugh. Little does Georgie know, I'll be here almost every morning in a week or so. "I'll do my best," I say to the teenage girl.

_**12:30 p.m.**_

I walk out Amy and I's room after I got the necklace I got for her at the El Tovar Hotel and grabbing the cookies Lou made for us and two bottles of water from the kitchen along the way before heading out the door. Now walking up to the barn, I see that Amy tacked up Copper and Harley.

"You didn't have to do that," I say.

"It's fine Ty, besides I figured the sooner the horses are tacked up the sooner we can get out of here. Now, will you tell me where we're going?" she says, a pleading look on her face as she asks me the location of our ride.

_Amy's P.O.V._

"Ty, where are we going?" I ask for what seems to be the millionth time.

"You'll see. We're almost there," Ty replies with a chuckle. As the path gets wider I ride up beside Ty.

"The old jump course?" I ask, recognising the path and smiling

"You've guessed it," Ty say, grinning.

I get Lou's cookies, two bottles of water and a blanket out of Harley's saddle bag as Ty finds a good log for us to sit on. I sit down next to Ty and lean my head on his shoulder.

"When are you going to call Caleb?" I ask.

"I was thinking of calling him later today, actually... But I have no idea what to say to him," Ty replies, laughing.

I laugh too. "Do you want me to break the _awful _news to him?" I ask, still laughing.

"Hmmm, maybe that's not such a bad idea," Ty says, wrapping his arms around me. I pull the blanket tighter around us and Ty pulls onto his lap. "I have something for you," he says after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"What?" I ask surprised, my gaze probably curious as I look at Ty.

"Close your eyes," he says, kissing my hair and reaching into his pocket. I shut my eyes. I feel something cool go around my and I open my eyes, to curious to wait any longer. I look down to see a beautiful silver necklace around my neck, a charm of the letter 'A' and a horseshoe charm on it.

"Ty, it's beautiful. Thank you," I say, not waiting for a reply and putting my lips to his. I slip my arms around Ty's neck as his arms pull me closer. I let my fingers comb through Ty's hair as he tilts his head to the side. One of Ty's hands cup my cheek and he licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth. His tongue starts battling mine.

**_1 hour and a half later..._**

I wrap the blanket around me as Ty and I walk up to the house after out _amazing _ride.

"I'm gonna go unpack our stuff, you wanna' come?" I ask Ty as we take of our boots.

"You bet," he says, pulling me off the bench and towards my room, laughing.

We start unpacking our bag, putting the clothes in a pile on the floor to put into the was and the gifts for everyone on the bed. We decided to hand them out after dinner. After putting the gifts for everyone, I head to the bathroom to put all the clothes into a laundry basket and head to the kitchen to see Ty putting on his booty.

"Going somewhere?" I ask sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could drop by the clinic to give Scott his gift from Vegas and The Canyon, and then maybe we could head to Maggie's for lunch," Ty says,

"Sounds like a great idea," I say, getting up to grab Scott's gift to notice that it's already by Ty's feet. I head to our room anyway to get the memory stick that has the photos I want to get printed. Heading back to the hall, I put the memory stick into my jeans pockets. Sitting down I pull on my boots and grab my jacket, following Ty out the door.

_Scott's P.O.V._

I hear the door to the clinic open as I head out of the exam room.

"Ty, his truck is here, he as to be here somewhere," I hear Amy's familiar voice coming from the hall.

"Amy,Ty," I greet them, walking out into the hallway, a bag in Ty's hands.

"Hey Scott," the say in unison, it's pretty creepy to be honest.

"So you two back already?" I ask and a deep blush creeps to Amy's cheeks.

"Yup," she says, smiling a little, "Oh.. Um, we have something for you," she continues, gesturing to the bag in Ty's hands.

"What? You shouldn't have," I say, surprised, in a good way.

"Well we did," Ty says, handing me the bag.

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" Amy says, "Oh and we went with something that you're always shorts on.. And hopefully you'll like them."

I start pulling the contents out of then bag when something dawns to me. "Wait,did you says _them_?" I ask. Both Amy and Ty nod. I pull four _beautiful _binders out of the bag. Two from Las Vegas one having casinos on it and the other having all sorts of monument in the city. The other two binders from The Canyon, one pictures of Grand Canyon Village on it and the other one pictures of Shoshone Point, the Horseshoe bend and other places around the Canyon that I don't know the names of.

"Thank you so much you two, these will definitely come into use, and they're beautiful," I say, pulling both of them into a hug.

After a few minutes of chatter Amy and Ty leave...

_Ty P.O.V._

I park my truck in front of Maggie's and we head inside, the warm air of the diner welcoming. We sit down at the table and pick up our menus. The waitress comes and both Amy and I order vegetarian chilli and iced tea.

We dropped of a memory stick at the photographers to get some photos printed before getting lunch. Amy leans her head on my shoulder, envelope of photographs on her hand as I pull out of Hudson and onto the country road that leads to Heartland - _our home._

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry for not being able to upload chapters as often as I'd like.. But school is now is full swing and I have a math test on September 9th (_HOORAY..Not.) _Anyway, I got over the 2000 words mark!  
**

**Anyway, away with all the boring talk..**

**Guest: _Thank you!  
_**

**O: _Hi! Thank you for reviewing! Well, I've been living on Ireland since I'm 6 (I'm 14 now), so I've spent over half of my life here, and yes I am a TAmy fan, but I like the show for other reasons too :). If you want to know a tad bit more about me, feel free to check out my bio :)._  
**

**GKB: _Thank you! I wish you mentioned that earlier :D It would have been so much fun writing everyone's reactions - especially Lou's! If I had wrote about it, it would have been a HUGE family discussion about it and then Amy and Ty would have had admitted that they were joking :)-_**

**JPNightRun: _THANK YOU! You have no idea how much that means to me, you really don't. I'm glad that you're one of my followers, sure you have criticised me here and there, but I think it has made my writing better.. By the way, thanks for the follow on tumblr :P__  
_**

**Now, how about all of you do something for me? I would like you guys to write down some ideas for what the gifts will be for the family, even though I actually already do have some of them planned out :) I would really appreciate it! How did you like me putting in different POV, not just Amy and Ty's? Also, do you like the _way _this story is written? I'd hope to have the next chapter up within a week, but I make no for any mistakes.. I'm a little sick right now... Until next time, Heartlanders!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all THANK YOU to all you of for helping me with the gifts, I will be mentioning as many as I can! And if they're not in this chapter they might occur in a different one, such as ones that include birthdays or Christmas! Do you want me to do a chapter on Christmas? If yes one will be in this story and the others MIGHT be one-shots/short stories :) What did you all think of the gifts for Scott? And did you like that I put in his POV also? If you like I will do other POV's not just Amy and Ty's, but I don't think it will occur often or in every chapter :) At the end of this chapter I'm going to mention a word that my friend and I came up with by accident one day, and I would like to see who will be the first to figure out what it means, it's pretty obvious! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to upload, but I have had my head buried in school work every day (I leave the house at around 8:20, though school starts at 9:10 and I don't get home until about 4:10 since traffic is always really bad) I know that may seem as a lame excuse, but it's the truth :( Then I do my homework for about 2 - 3 hours...)  
**

_**Chapter 10**_

_Amy's P.O.V.  
_

I walk into my room to get everyone's gifts, in the end we're going to give them to everyone before dinner so Katie can have hers too. I plop down next to Ty on the couch, waiting for everyone to settle down.

"So, I though maybe Katie and Georgie can get their gifts first since they're the youngest and then we'll working our way around the room?" I ask. Everyone nods.

"Katie can go first," Georgie says to me with a smile on her face. I smile back at her.

"Katie do you want to get your present?" Ty asks Katie, who nods and reaches her arms to him. Ty picks Katie up and sits her on his lap. I hand Katie a light pink paper bag. She looks at me and then at Ty.

"Can I open it?" she asks, still looking from Ty to me...

"Of course you can," I say to her encouragingly. She opens the bag and pulls out her gifts. Katie's eyes go wide as she looks at her chestnut stuffed 'horsie' with a black mane and tail and a soft doll with dark blonde 'hair' in two little braids, that wears a pink dress and a pair of pink shoes. "Do you like it?" I ask her. Katie nods a reply.

"Thank you Auntie Amy. Thank you Uncle Ty," she says pulling both the horsie and the doll to her chest, cuddling with them.

"You're welcome Katie," both Ty and I say, I lean over to kiss her cheeks as Ty kisses her hair.

"Mommy, daddy look what I got fwom Auntie Amy and Uncle Ty got me! They _sooooooooo pwetty!_ I'm going to call the horsie Chestnut and he can be friends with Pogie! And I'm gonna' call the doll Dolie! And she can be friends with Pogie and Chestnut!" Katie exclaims, scrambling of off Ty's lap and running towards Lou and Peter. Ty and I look at each other and smile. I sit in a more comfortable position and lean against Ty.

"Georgie, you ready?" Ty asks.

"You bet! But I'm not sitting on your lap!" Georgie replies, her comment about not sitting in Ty's lap brings Lou and I to tears from laughter.

"I wasn't planning on it," Ty says after he somewhat managed to stop laughing. He hands Georgie a turquoise gift bag. She starts taking out the contents one by one. Starting with a vintage inspired navy t-shirt with 'Arizona' printed on it, in vintage inspired letters. Second comes the studded black leather riding belt. And thirdly some simple bracelets, nothing too fancy, faux leather, some with beads and other charms on others without any. Georgie gets up and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Thank you,so so much, Amy, everything is amazing, I love everything, and the bracelets are perfect. Thank you!" she whispers.

"You're welcome, Georgie," I whisper back, hugging her close. She pulls away and gives Ty a tight hug too. Georgie whispers something to Ty, he whispers something back, and even though I'm sitting right next to Ty, I can't hear a word.

"I'll be right back," she announce's as she walk to her and Katie's room. She emerges after a few minutes wearing a pair of nice jeans, the riding belt, the Arizona t-shirt and the bracelets.

"Aww Georgie, you look great!" I say.

"I do, don't I?" she replies, laughing as she spins around in a circle.

"Geowgie you look weally pretty," Katie exclaims, looking at her big sister.

"Thanks Katie," Georgie, says, picking Katie up. She sits down on the floor, in front of the couch, with Katie still in her arms and start playing with her.

"Grandpa, it's your turn now," I say getting up and handing Grandpa the gift bag.

"Thank you," Grandpa says, taking it from me. I plop down next to Ty again as Grandpa peers inside and smiles. Slowly he takes out the cream and navy shirt along with a pocket-knife. He stands up and hugs Ty and I.

"Thank you," he simply says as he pulls away.

"Lou...?" I say, the word coming out of my mouth as a question... Lou looks at me with a facial expression that is priceless. She looks like a young child on Christmas morning. I had Lou the bag, trying to keep a straight face, but my lips curl into an amused grin. She takes out the cream vintage t-shirt and the pink vintage t-shirt and a cook book on desserts. She gets up and practically runs over to me Ty and I. She hugs us so hard that I can barely breathe. She pulls away slightly and looks at both Ty and myself.

"Thank you," she says, her eyes tearing up.

"Lou, you're welcome," Ty says, smiling at her.

"Peter, you're next," I say as I reach for the gift bag for Peter.I will admit that I want to get this over as fast as possible. I give it to him and Peter smiles in return.

"Thank you," he says as he peers into the bag, still smiling.

"You're welcome," Ty and I say in synchronization. Peter takes out the pocket knife, the black Grand Canyon t-shirt and a black leather clip-board.

"Thank you again you two! The clip board will be handy," Peter smiles at us, again, and Katie crawls onto his lap.

"Amy, what that around your neck?" Lou says suddenly. I look at her, then at the necklace Ty gave me. I take the two charms between my forefinger and my thumb. I look at back at Lou and smile.

"Ty got it for me," I say, looking away from Lou to look at Ty.

"Oh... It's gorgeous," she says, smiling at Ty and I.

"Thank you," I say without breaking eye contact with Ty. I reach over him to grab the final gift bag, which is for Dad.

"Dad, this one's for you," I say to him. To be honest, Dad's face only shows _shock_.

"Thank you," he says, smiling gently, still looking rather shocked. I don't think he was expecting it. He takes out the pocket knife, and the shirt. He says nothing as he gets up and walk over to me, he just wraps his arms around me and holds me close. I smile into Dad's shoulder, confused but happy. When Dad pulls away from me, he hugs Ty. Everybody looks just as surprised as I feel, including Ty.

"Ty may I speak to you outside, please?" Dad says to Ty when he pulls away.

"Of course, sir," Ty says keeping a straight face, but his eyes worried... And _scared._

_Ty's P.O.V._

I walk out onto the porch following Tim, worry and fear radiating through my body.

"Ty.. I want to talk to about something... I.. Um.. I've doubted the relationship you and Amy have for yours, and to be honest... I don't know why... Well.. I guess what I'm trying t says.. Is...Is that I'm happy you two are together... and... and that I can't imagine a better man for Amy.. And that you.. you deserve her Ty.. And Amy deserves you.. You've been there for her so many times when I wasn't.. And I am extremely grateful for that.. You've always cared about her, and I know that you always will, Oh, and you can call me Tim you know," Tim says, stumbling over many words, looking at the ground, yet there is a small smile on his face.

"Ughh... Thank you?" I say, not really knowing _what _to say.. Tim looks up and says a simple, "You're welcome," before he walks toward the front door of the ranch house. I follow him inside with a smile spreading it's way across my face.

"Lou are you sure you don't want any help with dinner?" I hear Amy's voice from the living room.

"Amy, it's fine," Lou replies laughing.

"Well, if you're sure," Amy says, strolling into the kitchen. She looks over at me and smiles.

_15 minutes later, in the barn office..._

I punch Caleb's number into my cell and wait for him to pick up. Amy squeezes my hand and she leans her head on my shoulder. Amy sighs and subconsciously starts rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

_"Hello?"_ Caleb's voice comes through the phone.

"Hey Caleb, it's Ty," I say.

_"Hey man! What's up?,"_ Caleb asks.

"Urgh.. Well I just want to tell you.. That.. I'm moving out of the trailer," I say, glad that I'm saying this over the phone and not to Caleb's face...

_"Oh, okay,"_ is his reply.

"I'll be giving you the rent cheque for this month," I say, knowing that's exactly what he's thinking about.

_"Okay, well I'll see you at the beginning of next month then,"_ Caleb says.

"Yup. Bye" I answer.

_"See ya,"_ Caleb says before he hangs up.

I turn my attention to Amy. I smile seeing that her eyes are closed as she's still rubbing circles on the back of my hand. I kiss her hair and her eyes open. Amy smiles gently and looks up. My gaze meets hers and everything else in the world doesn't matter. It's us. Only us. Nothing else and nobody else. Only Amy and I, in out own little world.

"How did it go?" she asks.

"Well, but he was acting weird, but then again it Caleb," I say chuckling.

"Do you want to tell the family that you're moving in at dinner tonight?" Amy asks, looking up at me. I nod before brushing my lips against hers.

_Dinner that night.._

_Amy's P.O.V._

I put my fork and knife on my plate and wait for everyone to finish eating their dinner.

"Thank you for dinner Lou," I say, looking at my older sister, smiling.

"You're welcome Amy," Lou says as she finishes her own food. Soon, everybody else is finished too, and I grab Ty's hand beneath the table and give it a light squeeze.

"Um.. Ty and I have some news," I say, instantly getting everyone's full attention, getting expectant looks from Lou and Dad.

"Ty is moving out of the trailer and is going to move here, to Heartland," I say gently. Lou's face lights up, as does Georgie's.

"Oh, that's great honey, I thought you were going to say something else," Dad says. Of course he though I was going to say something else... I look at Ty and smile. He returns my smile. I get up and grab my plate aswell as Ty's.

"I'm going to head home," Dad says as I put away the now clean plates.

"Okay. Good night Dad," I say, closing the press.

"Good night Amy," he says as he pulls on his boots.

Ty walks into the kitchen. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulls close and I bury my head in his shoulder.

"Want some hot chocolate?" he asks. I nod my reply. Ty pulls away and grabs two mugs and the hot chocolate powder. I walk over to the fringe to grab the milk, walking over to the counter I pour in into the mugs and Ty then puts them into the microwave.

* * *

**Thank you everyone! I hope you didn't mind waiting.. I truly am really busy! I don't get to write as often as I would like too :(**

_**JPNightRun-**_**Thank you! No matter how many times I say those two words, I mean them! Yes, I did, since 1) I thought it would be a nice change and 2) Spartan did hurt hos leg earlier in S6, so I figured trail rides would be too long for him, though I plan to have him all better in a couple of chapters :). Haha, I don't think you want to know that ;). Thank you again, when it come to heartland, our minds think alike!**

_**GKB-**_**Thank you! For supporting me, being patient with updates, and for helping me when I ask! By 'the way it's written' I meant the tense :) And I'm al better now :D**

_**LK-**_**THANK YOU! Katie waking them up was a spur-of-the-moment thing, my best friend read this chapter before I posted it (she's not into Heartland or horses) and she said, and I quote "Dude, that's awesome, I'm guessing Katie's a toddler," she was crying from laughter when I showed it to her!Again, thank you.  
**

**The word my friend and I came up with is 'auntle' ...**

**Until next time, Heartlanders!**


End file.
